Marine vessels (e.g., watercraft) are often used during fishing or other marine activities. Motors (e.g., trolling motors) may be attached to a marine vessel and used to propel the marine vessel along a body of water. In some circumstances, trolling motors may provide secondary propulsion or precision maneuvering, such as can be ideal for fishing activities. Marine vessels may use navigation systems to aid in travel along the body of water. Depending on the configuration of the marine vessel and/or the motors, one or more autopilots may be utilized along with the navigation system to automatically control the direction and/or speed of travel for the marine vessel.